


we could be friends

by IzzieBee



Series: could be lookin' at you [1]
Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cuties, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Nico POV, Sharing a Bed, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzieBee/pseuds/IzzieBee
Summary: Nico kept telling (everyone, it seemed like everyone) that they were just friends.Or5 times Karolina wore Nico's clothes (+1 time Nico wore Karolina's)





	we could be friends

(1)

Nico was trying to study and Karolina was staring. 

“Do I have something on my face,” Nico asked without looking up. 

“No sorry,” Karolina muttered, by the time Nico looked up she had her nose in a book. A book that was upside down. 

For the love of-

Nico rolled her eyes. They were supposed to be studying, they shared a free period so it made sense to work at the same table in the quad, after all Karolina was one of her best friend. So were Gert, Chase, Alex and Molly, she had known them all forever, but Karolina- there was something about Karolina, they seemed to gravitate to each other like planets in orbit or magnets.

They had been like that since they were kids, they were attached at the hips, and not much had changed when they got to High School. If Chase wanted to play Mario Kart with Karolina but she wasn’t answering her phone, he would text Nico. If Nico’s mom needed her home, she texted Karolina, too. They slept over at each others houses constantly, and they would find each other before school, and in between classes. It used to drive Gert crazy, that they had seemingly unending inside jokes, and shared secrets that always set the two apart from the rest of their friends.

Now Gert just found it funny, most people did; perfect, sunny church girl and the resident goth girl being best friends. 

Karolina was not her favorite study partner, however; she was not great at focusing, in fact she was terrible, terrible at focusing. 

Today she had braided, then re-braided her hair, twice. Then she wanted to braid Nico’s hair (which was vehemently vetoed). She then tried to convince Nico to go to Starbucks, promising to buy her coffee and that they would be back before the end of the free period, and when Nico declined she pouted for a solid five minutes. 

Now it was the staring.

She should be more annoyed, but it was mostly just cute-

Now it was Nico who was staring, trying to catalogue all of her friends features (like she hadn’t already done that a thousand times, like she didn’t know every faded freckle, every inch of summer tanned skin-)

“It’s your necklace.” Karolina said as looked up to meet Nico’s gaze. Nico’s hands immediately went to her throat. She was only wearing one today, a black lace choker. 

She really liked this necklace...

“What’s wrong with it?” Nico hated the doubt that had crept into her voice. 

“Nothing,” Karolina said, her face earnest and apologetic, “I just don't think that would look good on me. That’s why I was staring. I was thinking about how it would look on me.”

“Bullshit.” Nico said, rolling her eyes, “Everything looks good on you.”

Karolina blushed, turning her cheeks the exact same color as her cardigan (because she was someone who wore fucking cardigans), as she muttered something that sounded like ‘no, no, definitely not true’. 

Nico didn’t get that, at all. Karolina was easily the prettiest person she had ever met, and she didn’t see it at all. She didn’t see why guys thought that was cute (the whole ‘pretty but doesn’t know it thing’), it just made Nico unbelievably sad. The kind of sad that ached whenever she thought about it. 

“Well,” Nico said, feeling her own cheeks turn red, “Why don’t you try mine on and see for yourself.”

Before she could really think about it, she started to undo the clasp and gestured for Karolina to turn so she could place the necklace around her neck and fasten it.

“Ok.” Karolina squeaked. If she didn’t know better, she would have thought Karolina shivered as her hands brushed the back of her neck while securing the clasp. 

But she knew better. 

Right?

“It looks really nice.” It did. They might be different sizes in pretty much every other respect (Nico was affectionately called ‘fun size’ while Karolina towered over her like an amazon, so fucking annoying), but the necklace fit them both. Of course with a baby blue romper, rather than Nico’s black dress with corset, it was a different aesthetic, but....

Karolina could pull off pretty much anything. 

“Yah?” Karolina asked, her blue eyes looking even bigger than usual. 

Nico idly wondered what mascara she used, she should ask-

“Am I interrupting anything?” Nico whipped her head around; Chase was standing, by their table, a stack of books in hand, looking awkward. 

Well more than usual. 

“Nope.” Karolina said, popping the p, “Chase what do you think? I borrowed it from Nico.”

“Let me send a picture to Gert,” Chase said, grabbing his phone, Karolina beamed and posed, “She will think this is hilarious.”

“Hey.” The picture he actually took and sent was of Karolina’s grumpy face with Nico in the background flipping him off. 

(It was actually a pretty great picture; Nico wanted a copy). 

“It’s just your so, you…” Chase gestured at Karolina, and then to Nico, “And she’s so, her...”

“What does that mean?” Karolina laughed, tilting her head to the side.

“I don’t know.” Chase gave up. 

“K.” Karolina shook her head, exasperated, “I have to get to class. Here-”

Karolina hands went up to her neck. 

“No,” Nico said, “I mean it looks good on you. Walk on the wild-side Dean, or whatever.” 

Karolina threw her a dazzling smile (seriously, did she not realize the power of those things?)

“Thanks,” She then turned to Chase, “Has Gert forgiven you yet?”

Chase and Gert broke up and got back together so much that Nico couldn’t keep track. She hadn’t known they were on the outs right now, but that explained why Gert was snippy this morning in Calc (She had just assumed it was just being in Calc- that usually made Nico pretty unpleasant to be around). 

“No.” Chase glowered. 

“Well, I hope the picture helps.” Karolina said, always the diplomat, “I should head to class. See you guys later.” 

Karolina gathered up her books, and mouthed ‘thank you’ to Nico before she turned to walk away. 

Nico watched her go until she disappeared around a corner.

“I thought you and Wilder,” Chase was staring (what was with the staring today?), but he trailed off when Nico turned her attention back to Chase.

“We are.” They were hanging out. It was fine. It was good. It was easy. 

Alex wanted to be more, she could tell, but-

It was fine as it was. 

Totally fine. 

“Oh.” Chase looked confused (he always looked confused, but he looked, well, more), “I just thought...”

“What?”

“Never mind.” Chase said with a smile, both hands up, “It’s none of my business. I will see you later.”

“Ok.” Nico said, “Well, I hope things work out with Gert.”

“Me too.” Chase said wistfully turning and walking the same way Karolina just had. 

What the fuck was that about. 

(2)

Karolina bounced around Nico’s bedroom, music blasting, looking at the posters held up with push pins, and reading the concert tickets on her cork board. 

“I am bored,” Karolina said, “let me try on your clothes.”

“Why?” Nico asked, not looking up from her book, “Gert and Molly will be here any minute.”

“But there not here yet. Come on, please-”

“Fine,” Nico waved her hand, exasperated.

“Thanks Nico.”

Nico kept on reading, but shot furtive looks every so often, trying to catch glimpses of what Karolina would chose. 

Call it curiosity. 

(It definitely was not anything else.)

Through semi frequent glances, Nico saw her select a white button up (the one that had studs on the collar), and a Black skirt with silver buttons up the front, before she disappeared into the bathroom off of her bedroom.

While Karolina was in the bathroom Nico tried to go back to her book, but found herself forgetting what line she was on, unsure if she had read this page already. 

“What do you think?” Karolina was leaning against the doorway. The oxford was tighter on Karolina, and Nico would have worn it untucked, while Karolina tucked it into her skirt (knee length on Nico, mid thigh on Karolina). Her legs looked miles long, and the skirt hugged her hips and waist. 

“You somehow make my clothes look preppy” was all Nico could say.

Karolina did look preppy, but also good. Like really good. 

“That’s because I didn’t accessorize,” Karolina rolled her eyes, throwing her hair over her shoulder. Yah like a few necklaces were going to do anything. “May I?”

Karolina gestured to her drawer, where she knew were her tights and socks. 

Nico shrugged, but Karolina must have taken that as a yes. 

Karolina plopped on the bed next to Nico, black over the knee socks in hand.  
Nico was proud that she didn’t stare at her rolling the black material over her legs, like a creep. 

Well, she didn’t stare that much. 

She must have been staring at least a little because, she didn’t notice Gert and Molly knocking at the door for an embarrassing amount of time. 

“Come in,” Karolina answered, throwing Nico an odd look, who in return buried herself in her book, cheeks bright red. 

“Hey,” Karolina smiled. “What do you think?”

“Cool!” Molly said, pulling her cat ear beanie a little more securely over her head, “Are you wearing Nico’s clothes?”

“Yep,” Karolina pulled up the right sock above her knee, “Nico is it ok, if I wear this to the movies?”

“Yah.” Nico didn’t look up from her book; she wasn’t even trying to read anymore, but she was actively trying not to embarrass herself.

“Great,” Karolina grabbed her Adidas (Karolina might kind of fit into her clothes, kind of, but they were definitely not the same shoe size) and purse.

“You ready?”

“Me and Nico will meet you guys downstairs.” Gert said. 

“K.” Karolina shrugged, and she grabbed Molly’s arm, and linked it with her as they made there way through the door. Nico could here the rise and fall of Molly and Karolina’s voices as they walked down the hallway. 

“Hey.” Nico closed her book, to find Gert staring at her incredulously. 

“What was that about?” 

“What are you talking about.” Nico grabbed her shoes next to her bed, and started to put on her combat boots, avoiding Gert’s gaze. 

“That was some really gay shit.” Nico’s heart nearly stopped. 

“What are you-”

“Don’t get all heteronormative on me.” Gert looked almost disappointed in her. 

“Just because Karolina’s gay doesn’t mean shit,” Nico felt a wave of protectiveness and anger surge up inside her. She knew the stereotypes, of lesbians falling for straight best friends, and Gert was playing right into it.

How fucked up was that?

Karolina told her that she was over protective. Nico had been the first person she had told; it had been at a sleepover when she was fifteen. She was so worried that the world would tear down her best friend, who was kind and sweet and funny, just because of who she was. Karolina was too sweet, she let people walk all over her; Nico wouldn’t stand for that shit, even if that person was Gert. 

“It’s not because Karolina’s gay,” Nico glared in response. Gert had a funny way of showing it, “Not only that, but you were trying so hard not to stare, I was worried you were going to burst a blood vessel.”

“Your reading way to much into this-” Karolina was her friend, her best friend, who was kind of a dork (the kind of dork who would think playing dress up at seventeen was fun). She didn’t stare because she hadn’t wanted to make Karolina self conscious, Gert should know better. Both Kar and Gert had serious self esteem issues.

Was this really all because Karolina looked better in Nico’s clothes, then she did? Because, that wasn’t her fault. Now Nico was the one with self esteem issues-

“I thought Alex was your boyfriend?” Gert was like a dog with a bone, “Why are you with him when you clearly-”

“We aren't dating,” Nico focused on tying her shoes, her cheeks burning, “We are just…”  
“Say no more, seriously don’t want to know,” Gert raised her hands. “Does Karolina know you guys aren’t dating.”

“Yah, but what does it matter-” Nico was 

“It doesn’t.” Gert shook her head, accepting defeat, “forget I said anything.” 

(3)

Nico sat on her bed, her legs crossed, while Karolina got ready. She should be getting ready too, but...

Maybe if she didn’t get ready, they wouldn’t have to go. 

“We are going to be late.” Karolina called over her shoulder, as she fixed her lipstick. 

“So, we are just going to meet Alex.” His name left a sour taste in her mouth, it shouldn’t, but she still resented that he had been so clingy after she ended it. The only reason she started something with Alex, was because she thought it would stay casual. She thought they had an understanding. 

How wrong she turned out to be. 

Who she didn’t really want to see right now, but he had called and texted and called again until she agreed. 

But she was not going to deal with this shit alone. 

“Yah but,” Karolina splutered, not comprehending a scenario where it was ok to be tardy, “It’s rude. Plus aren’t we just meeting at the coffee shop before going to something else..”

“So?” Nico crossed her arms. Karolina threw her an exasperated look, as she pulled her hair up in to a long blonde ponytail. 

“Just because you two, broke up-” 

“We didn’t break up,” Nico looked down and shrugged, “we were never together.”

Karolina looked over at her eyes narrowed. 

“Isn’t that why I am coming with you two. To be a buffer?”

Nico didn’t answer, but Karolina seemed to take her silence as one. 

“Ok.” Karolina wouldn’t meet her eye as she grabbed her purse, “I’m ready, now you just need to grab your purse and shoes and we can-”

“Aren’t you missing something?” Nico asked. 

“What.” Karolina looked herself up and down. She was wearing a tank top, ripped jeans, and her rainbow flip flops. 

“Your in a tank top,” Nico prompted, pointing at her shoulders, “It’s like fifty degrees out. And you are always cold.”

“Shit.” Karolina muttered. “I forgot my jacket in my mom’s car this morning-”

“Here just take one of mine,” Nico went to the closet and grabbed her most ‘Karolina’ jacket, a plum colored suede biker jacket.

It wasn’t really ‘Karolina’ at all, but beggars can’t be choosers (witch is a really fucked up expression if you think about it). 

“Thanks,” Karolina shrugged the jacket over her shoulders, “How does it look?”

“I will make a goth girl out of you yet.”

Karolina laughed, her cheeks tinged pink. 

“You sure you want me to come with you?” Karolina asked. 

“Trust me,” Nico answered, “I do not want to do this alone.” 

Karolina drove them to the coffee shop to meet Alex, as the pulled into the parking lot, Karolina’s mom called. 

“Can you go in first?” Karolina after she parked, and as she grabbed her phone, “It’s my Mom.”

“Yah.” Nico said, she knew how conversations with Karolina’s mom could get, “Don’t worry.”  
Karolina mouthed ‘thank you’ as she answered the phone. 

Nico walked into the coffee shop, an independent one with a bored looking barista and miss matched furniture; it was small though, so she located Alex, at a small round table, in a few seconds. 

“Hey Alex.” Nico said as she sat down in front of him, causing him to look up from his phone. 

“Hey Nico,” Alex looked so happy, “Can we talk, before we go-”

Karolina walked through the door, she smiled and waved as she walked over and dragged a third chair to the table.

“Hey Alex,” Karolina said as she sat down, “Everything Ok?”

Karolina’s eyes traveled from Nico to Alex and back again. 

“I thought it would just be me and Nico.”

“Sorry to disappoint,” Karolina looked hurt, then she looked over at Nico. 

She should have told him that she was brining Karolina. 

“No it’s not that-” Alex looked flustered. 

“I should have told you,” Nico interjected, “I should have said something.” 

“Is that Nico’s?” Alex asked Karolina, his eyes squinting at the purple fabric.

“Yah I forgot mine.” Karolina said, pulling the jacket a little tighter around herself, “It’s kind of cold…”

“Oh.” Alex had that look on his face, the one he had when he was coding, and really close to solving a problem. 

“What?” Nico was looking at Karolina and Alex and back again. 

“Something,” Alex said slowly, “Is just becoming abundantly clear.”

“Do you want to go to this art show or?”

Nico couldn’t meet either of their eyes. 

“I only got the two tickets.” Alex put the tickets down on the table in front of him, next to an empty mug. “You guys should go.”

“Alex-” Karolina started, her expression unreadable. 

Nico followed him out, she looked over her shoulder halfway through the door, Karolina looked so confused, in her jacket, with two tickets on the table in front of her. 

“Hey wait,” Nico called after him. 

“It’s always been her,” Alex said. “I am not mad, I get it now though.”

“I thought we were just going as friends.” The words rung false, even to Nico’s own ears, and hung awkwardly between them. 

Alex gave her a sad smile and her heart ached. She didn’t want to be with him, but she never wanted to hurt him. 

“You guys have fun,” He called behind him. 

It didn’t sound sarcastic either, it was a voice filled with acceptance. 

(4)

Nico had not been sleeping well, not since the whole Alex fiasco. He had been avoiding her, and the rest of their friends. She knew why but, she still felt so guilty. She didn’t want to be with him, but she still wanted to be his friend. It had all gotten so messed up. 

She had finally fallen asleep, when her phone rang, waking her right back up again.

“For fucks sake,” Nico muttered to herself as she picked up her phone, “This better be good.”

“Never mind, I’m sorry.” It was Karolina and it was obvious she had been crying. 

“Shit, no,” Nico’s heart sunk, “what’s wrong Kar?”

“Kar?” Nico repeated. 

“It’s stupid.” Karolina sounded small, Nico hadn’t realized someone could sound small over the phone. 

“What’s going on,” Nico’s heart raced, and she was a hundred percent awake now, “Are you hurt?”

“No,” Karolina mumbled. “It’s stupid. I got into a fight with my mom.”

“You ok?” Karolina’s mom had been ok when she came out, her dad had been better about it, though. Leslie could only see how Karolina’s sexuality affected her and the church; she figured if her daughter was gay, that she needed to be even more perfect in all other respects to make up for it.

Like being gay was a defect on her perfect family, or at least the perfect picture of her family. It was all so fucked up, and Karolina put on a good face, but even for Karolina, who had done everything for everyone else since they were kids, couldn’t live up to that kind of pressure.

“Not really,” Karolina murmured. 

“What happened?”

“She said a bunch of really fucked up shit,” Karolina’s voice broke, “I am in my car.”

“You snuck out,” Nico surmised. 

“Kind of, I will explain but,” Karolina’s voice got softer, “Can I come over?”

“Yah of course,” Nico didn’t have to think about it for a second. Her parents were out of town and Amy was at college, but even if they hadn’t been, she could have explained it away. Weekly sleepovers were still a thing, just as they had been when they were eight.

Nico went outside to wait for her, filled to the brim with nervous energy. She was sitting on the curb in front of her house when Karolina pulled up across the street. 

Karolina stepped out of her car; she was in a bubble gum pink ball gown. 

She looked like a disney princess, who had run away from the ball (that actually wasn’t that far from the truth). 

Nico crossed the street to meet her. 

“Nice dress,” Nico tried to joke, but Karolina just looked broken; she was going to kill Leslie, “You Ok?”

Karolina shook her head, tears brimming, mascara stains already tracked down her cheeks.  
Nico rubbed away some of the tears, with her thumbs, grasping Karolina’s face with both hands. 

Karolina crumpled into Nico’s arms and she held while she sobbed. 

Nico kept on muttering, “I’m sorry” over and over again. 

Karolina, eventually pulled herself up, her sobs quiet. Nico kept running her hands up and down Karolina, trying to comfort of sooth, but part of her just wanted to know that she was in front of her, that at least now, she was safe. 

“Don’t say sorry,” Karolina whispered, “You didn’t do anything.”

“What did you need?” Nico said. 

“This sound so stupid,” Karolina shook her head, “Could I use your shower? I just want to wash this day off of me.”

“That’s not stupid.” Nico said, “Come on, let’s go.” 

They made there way inside her house, Nico carrying Karolina’s purse.

When they made it to Nico’s room, and Karolina quietly collapsed on her bed. 

She looked too pale, like she was going to be sick. 

“I don’t have anything to wear-”

“I’ll find you something,” Nico said “and get you a clean towel. You can take a shower and then we can talk, if you want.” 

Karolina nodded. 

“Thank you.”

Nico sat on her bed, as she heard the sounds of the shower in the next room. Nico had to stop herself from thinking of Karolina wearing nothing. 

It wasn’t that hard to do, because she was so fucking mad at Karolina’s mom and her dad too, for never standing up for her. 

How could someone do that to their own family? Tina wasn’t perfect but this…

“Hey.” Karolina stood in the doorway, her hair wrapped in a towel and her face washed clean of makeup. 

Nico’s pajamas were too small on her; Karolina was so freaking tall, and her legs went on for miles, and miles, but at least it wasn’t a ball gown. 

“Do you want to sleep in the guest room?” Nico asked, “I get it if you want to be alone.”

“Can I sleep here with you, instead,” Karolina asked, as she looked down. “I don’t really want to be alone.”

“Whatever you want.” Nico promised. 

They both got into her bed, and Nico turned off the lamp next to her bed. 

Once the room was dark, Nico asked again. 

“Want to talk about it, now?” They had been doing that since they were kids. It was easier to share secrets when you didn’t have to see the other person's face, when you weren’t in the harsh light of day. 

“My mom said I was a disappointment,” Karolina said, “We were at this Church thing, and I made a joke, I don’t even remember it now. My mom dragged me out of the party like I was five, and just started screaming at me. She said I was never going to amount to anything.” 

“She’s wrong.” Nico said, “You are amazing just as you are.”

“You have to say that,” Karolina said, but she could hear the smile in her voice, “You’re my best friend.”

“Then it should mean the most, coming from me.”

They laid like that, a little while longer, Nico was almost asleep when she heard Karolina’s voice. 

“Can I ask you something,” She asked, “Why didn’t it work out with Alex?”

“We just didn’t” Nico searched for the words, “Fit.”

Karolina nodded. 

“I get that.”

“We fit though,” Nico said, her voice small, her hand grasping Karolina’s, “you and me fit together.”

She didn’t answer, but she didn’t take her hand back either, so Nico fell asleep, holding Karolina’s hand. 

(5)

Karolina was quiet, the next morning, as the got ready.

It was Saturday, so they didn’t have anywhere to be, but Karolina knew that her mom was only going to be worse, the longer she stayed away. 

“I don’t want to wear your pajamas home,” Karolina said, “Or that dress.”

“It’s a pretty dress.” Nico offered. 

“Yah,” Karolina’s voice wooden. 

“Actually it’s awful-”

“Hey-” Karolina was smiling though.

“It was pretty because it was on you.”

Karolina stopped smiling. 

“That’s nice of you to say,” Karolina said carefully, as she turned away from Nico.

“It’s the truth,” Nico mumbled, “Here.” 

She picked out a black long sleeved dress which was in a pile of clean clothes in the corner.

“Sorry we are not the same size-” Nico picked up Karolina’s heels, pink and high and gaudy.

“I have flip flops in my purse.” Karolina shrugged, “I forgot they were there last night. I always carry them on nights when I wear heels. Maybe it’s a safety net thing.”

“That makes sense.”

“Thanks for the dress,” Karolina said, “I will bring it back.”

“Ok.” 

“That looks good on you,” Nico said, “You always look better in my clothes then I do.” 

Karolina wouldn’t meet Nico’s gaze. Nico’s stomach dropped, she had just wanted to make Karolina smile-

“You have to stop saying stuff like that,” Karolin pulled on on of her sleeves, bringing it more securely around her wrist, “You say we ‘fit’ and take me to meet your ex-boyfriend, sorry fling or whatever. It’s too much. So, don’t ask why, you know why.”

Nico was floored. She wish she knew what the right thing was to say, but she didn’t. 

“I’ll walk you out.”

Karolina was opening her drivers seat door and Nico couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Why can’t I call you pretty,” Nico couldn’t stop herself, “You aren’t even pretty, your gorgeous-”

“Because I think your gorgeous,” Karolina said quietly, “But it’s different then how you see me.”

“How do you know?” Nico asked. 

Things were all becoming abundantly clear, to Nico at least. 

She wanted to be around Karolina all the time, she wanted to kiss her and hold her hand. They could stay friends, and she would be luckier than most people ever got, but selfishly, she wanted more. 

“If I do something,” Karolina said, her hand softly circling Nico’s wrist, “I want to but-”

“Anything,” Nico breathed out. 

Karolina smiled. 

“You don’t know what I am going to ask-”

“Maybe I do.” Nico looked up at her through her eyelashes, “Maybe-”

“I want to kiss you,” Karolina said in a rush, her fingers now threading through Nico's. 

“Then you should,” Nico squeezed her hand. 

She wasn’t sure who kissed who, it was more like they met in the middle, there lips touching soft and sweet, but then deeper and more dangerous.

(dangerous because she didn’t think she would ever, ever want to stop.) 

Nico always thought first kisses were over hyped. 

She understood now. 

It wasn’t just that Karolina was a really good kisser (and she was, like oh my God). It was like she was swallowing sunlight. It was like solving a puzzle she hadn’t even known existed. It was like with this one moment she could see every moment of her future with Karolina and how it would be like every wonderful moment of their shared past, but even better.  
It was kissing a girl she loved. 

“Thanks,” Karolina murmured against her lips, as they broke apart. 

“You don’t have to thank me,” Nico gasped, out of breath. 

“I meant for letting me stay over” Karolina grinned. 

“Oh.”

“For that too.” Karolina smirked, “I hope it’s not going to be the last time-”

“Not the last time this minute even,” Nico stood up on her toes, throwing her arms around Karolina’s neck, “But your going to need to meet me in the middle, again, even without heels you are-”

Karolina met her in the middle, and it was fucking glorious. 

(+1)

Karolina was in Nico’s bed and neither of them had any clothes on. 

“This is nice,” Nico whispered, snuggling deeper into Karolina’s side, sun streaming through the gaps in the closed curtains. 

Understatement of the century. 

“Yah,” Karolina answered, playing with Nico’s hair, teasing it out with her fingers. 

“What time is it?” Nico asked lazily as Karolina yawned. 

Before she could answer, there was a knock at the door. 

“Shit, it’s my Mom.” They both launched out of the bed, trying to grab the closest articles of clothing and throwing it on there body. 

“Nico, why is the door locked?”

“Shit, shit, shit,” Karolina muttered. 

“I’m coming Mom,” Nico called, panic in her voice, “Just one second.”

“Just sit and look normal.” Nico hissed. Karolina was in her pajama shirts and shorts (that looked a bit mussed, but presentable), and she went to sit on the bed doing her best to look innocent. 

Nico opened the door. 

“That’s cute Nico,” Mom said pointedly. 

“Thanks Mom” She was confused, then she looked down, she was wearing Karolina’s yellow tank top she wore here yesterday. 

And it was on backwards. 

Nico could feel Karolina trying not to laugh behind her. 

“It’s cute you girls sharing clothes,” Mom continued, with her bleached teeth smile, “I used to do that with my friends.”

“Cool mom.” Nico said, nodding, fake smile plastered on. 

“Of course I wasn’t having sex with those friends,” Mom said, nonchalant. 

“Mom!” Her jaw dropped. 

“There’s pancakes down stairs when you too are ready.” Nico’s mom leaned in, “And Nico, no more locked doors when Karolina is over, Ok?”

Nico’s mom turned on her heel and disappeared down the hall. 

Nico spun around to look at Karolina, whose mouth was open in shock. 

They continued looked at each other in disbelief. 

Then the burst out laughing, Nico falling back on her bed, next to Karolina, there shoulders brushed together. 

There was nowhere she would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this! I had so much fun writing it. 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
